Entwined Fingers and a Kiss
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Becaue ever relationship has to progress sometime, going from shyly entwined fingers to the very first press of lips against lips. Here's Sirius' and Remus' first kiss. SB/RL. Utter fluff.


_**A/N: So I've been having major issues with my kissing scenes lately, and this is what this fic is mainly for. It's to give myself some practice on it, and to have you all tell me if I did alright, if you can please :D And it's been a while since I've submitted anything purely fluffy, hasn't it? :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter series. How many times have I said that?**_

**_Dedications: To Just Briana, who gave me some pointers when I was freaking out, lol. _**

_**Entwined Fingers and a Kiss**_

It's been awhile since I've gotten the privilege of seeing him like this, with his shields down and his beautiful brown eyes unguarded, and his fringe brushed away from his forehead so that his face is on full view. I know I have the slight breeze to thank for that, and I'm glad he's not trying to hide away from the world, despite what he thinks of the few scars that he has visible to the public eye.

The stress from school has just seemed to have been overwhelming lately, with NEWTs and his Prefect duties, and I haven't had much time to spend with him, just him and me, due to Quidditch practice and prank planning and detentions, and whatever time doesn't go to all of that usually goes to the full moon and the healing and then catching up process that comes after it. I'm happy that he's finally taking a break now.

He's smiling too. That's what really catches my attention. It's not much, not really. Just a gentle curve of those enticing pink lips, tilted up in the corners, and I can see just a hint of the dimple he has at the right side of his mouth. It really is adorable. He's flashing a bit of teeth too, and if I was a girl, I'd probably swoon right at his feet.

Instead, with my stomach fluttering softly as I watch him, I walk over and sit beside him as he gazes out at the Black Lake. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" I ask lamely.

Remus turns to face me, and my heart starts beating a little faster, pounding rapidly against my ribs now, as his smile grows, his teeth shinning in the darkness of an almost black night sky.

"Padfoot," he breathes, his eyes alight with joy and fondness and something more, something almost bewitching. I feel my breath catch in my throat as he reaches for my hand.

"Hey," I finally manage to force out through my tight throat, linking our long fingers together.

Sitting here with Remus, and holding his hand… it should feel odd, though not unfamiliar, since it's something that we've done often. But it doesn't, not at all, and I wonder if it'll feel just as right as it does now if I moisten my lips, tilt my head to one side, and lean in to kiss him.

It's not until I see his eyes widen and hear his soft, almost silent gasp that I realize that I am doing each of these things as I think of them.

"Sirius," Remus asks, his voice trembling, and there's such vulnerability and fear and confusion in his eyes, but such hope and excitement too, that I know that I can't pull back now, that I can't chicken out. It's time.

"Remus," I murmur, licking my lips again to moisten them a bit more before pressing them softly against his.

And it's so much better than just holding his hand.

His lips are slightly chapped, and there's a scar running across the bottom one, hardly visibly to the eye, but I can feel it against my lips. I bring my hands up, tangling on into his hair to hold him closer to me, to press our lips more firmly together, though it's still a closed mouth kiss, and I cup the right side of his jaw with the other, caressing the soft, freshly shaven skin there with my thumb.

It's Remus that moves to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth slowly and pulling my bottom lip between both of his own so that our lips are sandwiched together, before exhaling gently, and in that moment, realizing that I've shut my eyes, I open them again to try to watch as his tongue peeks out to dart at my lower lip.

We both groan at once, and since Remus' eyes are now closed, I figure that it's ok for mine to be too.

Except that… except that a moment later, the tips of our tongues touch, since me groaning had led to my mouth opening, and Remus had decided that now is a good time to sneak his tongue inside of it. And the sensation…. Merlin… it's enough to cause my eyes to fly wide open again and for me to pull back briefly, gasping for air.

"Did I do something wrong," Remus asks me meekly, and the sight of him with wet, slightly kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks is enough to make me lung forward to kiss him again.

Of course, lunging is never a very good idea, especially when I'm involved, I'll admit, so Remus ends up flat on his back with me practically straddling him and my lips pressed against his collarbone instead of his lips.

We both laugh, breathlessly and giddy with happiness and… dare I think it… love.

"I think your aim is a bit off," Remus tells me, carding his long, slim fingered hands through my hair.

I merely grin at him before trailing warm, wet kisses up his neck and over his chin, than plant my lips firmly on his once more.

I take control this time, moving to straddle my werewolf more securely as I part my lips slightly, drawling his upper lip between my own before sucking on it gently for a time, taking in the taste and the texture of this boy that I feel so much for, then moving on to do the same to the bottom one. I gasp softly when I feel Remus' hand entangle in my hair and he half whimpers and half growls, obviously fed up with my teasing.

I smile against his lips, having some idea of what he wants, and push my thumb against his jaw gently, beckoning him to opening his mouth slightly.

And when he does, I fit my mouth over his again and slowly slide my tongue inside.

I feel him shiver under me at the first graze of my tongue against his, and by the time his tongue is nudging back, eager to play, electricity seems to be flying throughout the air.

I slide my tongue in a bit deeper, experimentally, licking along Remus teeth and gums, trying to find out exactly how he tastes (like coffee and chocolate something so distinctly _Remus_ it can bear no other name) and it's really cute, the way I can taste the chocolate he had probably been eating before I came along to keep him company.

But it's kinda hard to think about that, because I'm kissing Remus, and his hands are tangled in my hair, and he's underneath me while I'm straddling him, and I really want to take this slow, for this to be perfect, but….

Remus moans as I kiss him deeper, my tongue getting sort of sloppy in its exploration now until I feel his nudge mine and I get the hint, bringing my tongue back into my own mouth and letting him follow with his own.

And I think I blacked out for a second, it's so good. I can't think anymore, not really. All there is is Remus, and his tongue and teeth and lips and the way they all feel against mine, so hot and wet and perfect….

I finally pull back with a gasp, panting from lack of air. "Don't you dare ask if you did anything wrong," I manage to say before the werewolf can even open his mouth.

Remus grins. "Can we do it again?"

"Hell yeah," I say, before lunging forward again, not caring about oxygen anymore.

Why would I when I can kiss a perfectly hot werewolf?

"You know Wormtail," James says about fifteen minutes later, when he comes looking for the me and Remus and finds us still snogging by the lake, "when I said that maybe we should give Padfoot and Moony some time to spend alone today, this isn't quite what I expected to happen."

Peter merely lets out a high squeak and I pull my lips away from Remus' for a moment to see James grinning at us.

"_About time," _he mouths, grinning at me broadly, before dragging a flustered Peter away.

"It's late," Remus whispers when they're gone, and I can only stare at him as he speaks, because he's so beautiful with his lips swollen a bright red and his cheeks flushed a soft pink and his hair all messy and his clothes ruffled and slightly grassed stained. "Should we go in?"

"No," I tell him without hesitation, shaking my head as I grab his hand and kissing him again, just a gentle press of my lips against his.

He sighs, and as I cup his face between my hands and draw him closer to me once more, I think once more, _"So much better than holding his hand."_

_**A/N: So please review and let me know how you liked this, especially the kissing. I kinda really need to know, because if you haven't noticed, kissing tends to be involved in each of my stories. **_

**_I need to know how well or not well my writing... kissing skills are. Lol. And i also want to know if you all liked this little story here :D_**

_**So please review so I can stop driving myself insane… to a point. **_


End file.
